The present invention relates to power tools and, in particular, to a lock-out device for a power tool that requires that a code be entered before the tool can operate.
While the inventor is aware that lock-out keypads have been utilized on vehicles to, for example, impede the operation of the vehicle by someone under the influence of alcohol or drugs, he is not aware of the use of a lock-out device in conjunction with a power tool.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a lock-out device that includes a lock-out on/off switch that is connected to the tool""s power supply and controls the operation of the tool and a code entry device that closes the lock-out on/off switch upon entry of a user-programmable code that enables the tool for operation. That is, the tool is not enabled for operation unless the lock-out device is activated to connect the on/off switch to the tool.